Talk:Death/@comment-8923133-20130712113400/@comment-27968766-20130801065126
A Scather? I've never tried (assigned my main pawn as one) the Scather simply because that would mean they would engage the largest and potentially the most dangerous enemy within a given area. To me I naturally think Death would be more dire opposed to a Cursed Dragon. That and they would charge and keep a close proximity as they fought whatever enemy. Though with your Mage and Mage combo, that was something I tried pre lv. 50. I works nicely though they both tend to use Anodyne at the same time or the debilitation cure spell simultaneously which would leave them both open. The point though was simply suggesting to travel with only your main pawn. I say that simply because at times my main (when Death has entered the area) points out that "Mind your lantern light Master, Death will seek it 'ere long in the darkness." <- something along that line and she turns off her lantern randomly. Out of 10 run-ins with Death, she only did it 3 but is only 2 stars with knowledge on Death. <- (idk) As for larger vs smaller party, I'm convinced that it does. Despite the inclination if there are supports, my main will lend them aid but shortly after double back to me. (Guardian) Utilitarian-wise, she she uses even the environment to her advantage (shooting barrels, throwing bricks, rocks, throwblasts...I laughed when she took out the snake of a Chimera with a rock--too funny) now as a Challenger/Guardian, she attacks everything from afar and if they get to close, she evades, retreats, and uses her longbow. I simply think that traveling without supports increases their chances of learning of the enemy. It also does wonders for lvl'ing as well I think. Kissa (my main) is 183 now and still keeps up her hits and run but not as much. She relies on ranged combat and as a Sorceress the Utilitarian/guardian build is very effective. My latest party now is Mystic Knight, Sorceress, Sorceress, Mage. Though overall I use: Magick Archer, Ranger, Sorcerer, Mage Fighter, Fighter, Mage, Sorcerer Assassin, Strider, Fighter, Sorcerer. Keeping a Challenger as a support is useful especially if combined with Guardian. If you're the enemy's target they will be damaged from across a distance. The Utilitarian/Nexus grants enchantments while defending their pawn brethren, the Mitigator/Nexus fends off the lesser foes while supporting the pawns. A perfect circle almost with nearly every contingency able to be dealt with (Curative Magick as well as debilitation cure (Mage), skill to cure Petrification (Sorcerer), Ranged and CQC (Ranger) and the Arisen as an MA for Impervious (Great Ward Arrow), Explosive Rivet (since MA's cannot use actual Blast Arrows), or AS to use basic sword and shield skills with the ability to use Clairvoyance with the sword or Masterful Kill with the daggers. The only thing which gives pause to the pairings listed is if 4-5 Garm spawn in a single courtyard as their Heave-like attack towards a group can damage up to 3 people opposed to mainly 1. Though bottom line, mainly to keep tight quarters and a fairly solid defense.